


The Untold Story

by IronBoom



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo Baggins Has a Sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronBoom/pseuds/IronBoom
Summary: Yet what many stories of this particular hobbit’s life have failed to mention, was that this hobbit did not live alone. His name was Bilbo Baggins and he lived with his twin sister, Belladonna Baggins, also known as Bella to all who knew her. While these two were twins in appearance, they were complete opposites in personality. 
“You mean thieving jobs?” Kili blurted out before flushing at all of the surprised and some admonishing looks thrown his way. “What? I thought everyone knew they were thieves, it’s pretty obvious.”
But the one question about the following incident that would stay with her for years to come was, ‘what in the world had those two dwarves been doing that they had missed Trolls taking the ponies?'





	1. Chapter 1

In a hole in the ground, there lived a Hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole and that means comfort.

 

It had a perfectly round door like a porthole, painted green, with a shiny yellow brass knob in the exact middle. The door opened into a tube-shaped hall like a tunnel; a very comfortable tunnel without smoke, with paneled walls, and floors tiled and carpeted, provided with polished chairs, and lots and lots of pegs for hats and coats - the hobbit was fond of visitors.

Yet what many stories of this particular hobbit’s life have failed to mention, was that this hobbit did not live alone. His name was Bilbo Baggins and he lived with his twin sister, Belladonna Baggins, also known as Bella to all who knew her. While these two were twins in appearance, they were complete opposites in personality. 

 

As fauntlings, Bilbo would accompany their mother, Donnabella, on small adventures in the forest to look for elves while Bella stayed home with their father Bungo Baggins and learned how to sew and cook and take care of their property. Bungo would have liked it if his son was learning from him as well but he was simply glad that even one child of theirs was willing to sit at home and learn the life of a proper hobbit. The days were peaceful and the family went on about their lives as if nothing bad would ever happen, and why would they think otherwise, nothing bad had ever happened in the Shire before.

 

Then the Fell Winter of 2911-2912 happened where the twin siblings lost both their parents and the manner in which they were lost changed them both drastically. Bilbo became a properly quiet and polite hobbit, refusing to listen to any talk that he deemed even slightly adventurous or un-hobbitish. In return, Bella grew bold and would leave their smial from several days to several weeks at a time before returning. Sometimes she came home with small scrapes and bruises but more often than not she usually came bearing small trinkets of her travels for Bilbo. 

 

The siblings argued for weeks in the beginning before coming to an agreement. Bilbo would keep the trinkets and wouldn’t try to keep Bella home if she let him tend to any and all wounds she came by. She was to never speak of her travels but simply hand the trinkets over without a word and Bilbo did the same when treating her injuries, never asking beyond what was needed to treat them. Years passed and the twin hobbits grew comfortable in their own separate routines, but then a chance meeting between a Wizard and a hobbit threw everything into disarray. 

 

Bilbo watched as the troop of dwarves decimated his pantry and gave a small prayer that Bella, who had left the previous morning and wasn’t supposed to be back until the next night at the earliest, kept to her plan and didn’t come home. He knew that she would find these dwarves great company, and perhaps even decide to travel with them for a short time. She would beg them to share stories of their travels and sharing her own. She would have laughed, carefree and wild as she usually did when she was happy as she challenged a dwarf to a drinking contest, and she would have probably won as well.

 

Bilbo had long since given up on maintaining any source of decorum among the chaos in his smial and had collapsed into a chair after the dwarves had given a frightful display of skill in the tossing, throwing and cleaning of their mother’s dishes. His mutterings about the confounded dwarves and wizard who had invaded his smial were interrupted by the front door banging open and the sound of his sister's voice calling out.

 

“BILBO! Where are you and why is a dwarf looking for our home? I’ve never met any dwarrow before and I certainly never invited one to our home, did you happen to during one of the times I was away and forget to mention it?” Bella’s voice sounded from the front hall as Bilbo’s head shot up from hiding in his hands and his face loss it’s blood rapidly, leaving him looking unhealthily pale. With a panicked look at the dwarves surrounding him, he quickly got out of his seat and made his way to the front door, a feeling of dread filling him as he walked.

 

Stopping sharply in shock, Bilbo gaped at the scene before him. Bella was standing next to yet another dwarf and was ordering him to take off his boots and weapons and leave them by the door. How many had Gandalf invited, Bilbo absently wondered as he prepared for the newest dwarf to disregard Bella as the other dwarrow had himself. His mouth dropped open even further when he watched the dwarf take on a look more commonly found on a chastised fauntling and do what he he was told. The moment the new dwarf was distracted by the dwarves behind Bilbo, he dragged his sister away from her gawking into the kitchen.

 

“Bella, what in the name of the green mother are you doing home? You’re not meant to be back until tomorrow.” Bilbo demanded, trying his best to get her to rise to his bait and forget about the, now thirteen, dwarves in the dining hall. Unfortunately she saw right through him and gave him the look that said ‘It's-Not-Working-So-Spill’. Within seconds Bilbo gave in and started to rant about his day and how it started so pleasantly, if not strange due to a strange wizard, and gradually got worse as night came on. 

 

By the time the two of them were finished talking, Gandalf, and the dwarrow as Bella had informed him a group of dwarves was called, were discussing a Quest around the dining room table across the hall. Bilbo immediately glared, huffed and gave Bella a look that clearly said for her to get them to leave before he was up in the morning as he retreated further into the Smial to his room. The Quest was explained and Bella felt that if there was one thing she was about to do right, it was making every dwarf leave as soon as the sun started to rise the next morning, long before Bilbo woke. It was only the least she could do for Bilbo putting up with being ambushed as long as he had without kicking all of the dwarrow out of their smial.

 

Indeed, Bella had succeeded in that task, though she was quite sure that Bilbo hadn’t meant for her to leave with the dwarrow, though he could hardly stop her at this point. She had left a note on his door, knowing that he wouldn’t have allowed her to leave if she had told him in person, explaining only that she traveled with the dwarrow to their mountain and wouldn’t be back for quite a while. She had also a will, assuring Bilbo in the note that it was simply a precaution, what a proper hobbit would do before leaving the Shire for a long period of time. That alone, she knew, would settle some of the anger he was bound to feel when he read her letter. She gave the Shire one last glance before turning to follow the company into the wild and to Erebor, where a Dragon lay in wait for them.

 

It was slow going, as Bella had found most adventures did, and the company entertained themselves by betting, usually on Bella, and regaling each other with tales of their experiences. The one dwarf who had never bet against Bella was quickly on his way to having most of the company in debt to him already, for Nori was a thief and he could recognize the signs of a fellow thief in Bella. The two of them soon became as thick as thieves and were rarely seen far from the other, sharing whispered stories of their exploits and trading skills when no one was looking.

 

Eventually came the day that Ori, Nori’s little brother and the company scribe, overcame his shyness and began to indulge in his curiosity by asking Bella all about the Shire, hobbits in general and finally, her own family. She had patiently answered his every question but immediately grew silent and stiff when asked about her mother and father and what they were like.

 

Ori frantically tried to backtrack but Thorin, who had been listening in growing annoyance interrupted. “She’s fine, the halfling is simply homesick and is wallowing in it, never having been away from home before.” Gandalf, who had listened in amused silence up until now, winced and Balin was the only one who saw and a dark pit grew in his stomach.

 

“For your information, Master Dwarf, I have indeed been far from home and at this particular moment, I have no wish to return. Also, Ori, I would love to tell you about my mother and father, but given that they are dead, I simply don’t know how to answer your questions with anything but the old faded memories of a tween.”  Bella snapped as she nudged her pony ahead to ride with Gandalf at the front of the company.

 

Balin grimaced at the complete mess that his king had made of that conversation and felt slightly better when he saw his brother Dwalin give the king a glare and a growl in defense of the company’s lass and burglar. Ori was devastated and looked at Nori pleadingly for help and with a sigh, Nori went to ride next to Bella. The rest of the company, all of whom had been listening to their conversation from the beginning, was silent for the rest of the day until they finally stopped for the night.

 

Bella seemed to be back to her cheerful self, but only three people knew differently; Gandalf, Nori, and Bofur. Bofur was used to always being expected to be cheerful and  joking all the time, no matter his real feelings, and so he could see the slightly forced cheer to Bella’s smiles and laughs and he felt as if they had done the lass a disservice that morning and decided that he’d help her out.

 

Bella and Nori looked up from their spots around the fire at Bofur in surprise and caution, though the latter was almost perfectly concealed within moments. Bofur greeted them and sat, pulling out his pipe and lighting it up for a small smoke before supper. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as the two went back to their usual whispered conversations before asking the one thing that every dwarf and wizard wanted to know but weren’t sure on how to go about asking.

 

“What'cha two whispering ‘bout? Makes a dwarf mightily curious.” Bella barely even paused in her quiet conversation as she spoke up so all could hear.

 

“Well, Master Bofur, we’re simply talking profession, you know… trading stories of jobs and the such.” Nori gave the clearing a long look as each dwarf fell silent and after a wary pause on Dwalin, he went back to Bella’s and his conversation.

 

“You mean thieving jobs?” Kili blurted out before flushing at all of the surprised and some admonishing looks thrown his way. “What? I thought everyone knew they were thieves, it’s pretty obvious.”

 

Kili was smacked upside the head by Balin and sent with Fili to watch the ponies by Thorin, who sent a hard glare Bella and Nori’s way. Not that either noticed, having furrowed brows as they stared after Kili in confusion. The night drew close and supper was finished. Bella was sent with the first bowls to Fili and Kili and from there everything went wrong. But the one question about the following incident that would stay with her for years to come was, ‘what in the world had those two dwarves been doing that they had missed  **_Trolls_ ** taking the ponies?'


	2. Apologies

Hey, everyone. I'm sorry that I've neglected to update. I had a horrible case of writer's block and a lot of stressful things happened to me. Thankfully, I've managed to come out of everything stronger and I'll be working on all of my works, some may be completely rewritten and others may simply get edited. Either way, I will be posting more and I hope you like it all. If any of you have an idea that you want me to incorporate, into a story, message me and I'll let you know if I decide to add it. Thank you all for your patience and support.


End file.
